With the development of social civilization and medical technology, researches and controls on diseases are improved prominently, so the life expectancy of human beings increases. As a result, the coming of aging society has become an inevitable trend. However, relatively speaking, this will also cause many negative effects, of which the heavy damage to the global environment is most obvious. For example, sometimes human beings will surfer the counterattack of unknown diseases (for example, SARS) or severe environment (for example, rainstorm or bitter cold, intense heat or earth flow). Nowadays, the external environment is worrying. To reduce the invasion possibility of increasingly severe environment and unknown diseases, human being should make various preparations. As oxygen is an indispensable gas for human existence, an oxygen generator, into which molecular sieve material is filled and high pressure air is imported to generate and then export oxygen itself, becomes an important device.
Besides for emergency, the oxygen generator is often used in symptoms of many chronic diseases. For example, it is necessary for asthmatics and patients with breathing difficulties to prepare an oxygen generator in reserve at any time. In addition, more pure oxygen may promote the blood circulation, make the brain clear, remove fatigue and effectively improve the working efficiency; therefore, no matter in daily life or workplaces, preparation of an oxygen generator to be ready to use at any time is also a healthy lifestyle.
However, as the majority of the existing oxygen generators are assembled from ready-made components and have complicated airflow conduits outside, the existing oxygen generators has incompact and huge assembly space. It is inconvenient for carrying or transportation. Even the whole cost is influenced so that the price of the existing oxygen generators is still high.